Charlie Bone and The Rivalry
by Zyla7
Summary: Family rivalry between charlie and the new love of his life and rivalry between the love of Charlies life and Olivia Vertigo. Its the biggest battle yet
1. Chapter 1

***Belle is a new character that I made up **

* * *

Charlie Bone and the Rivalry-Chapter One

As Charlie walked into Bloor's Academy he saw an unfamiliar face; the girl had pale skin, long black curly hair and she was quite tall, about Charlie's height.

She was talking to Manfred and he seemed to be enjoying their conversation, Charlie could tell this because his jet black eyes weren't as jet black as when he is talking to Charlie.

When Manfred walked away along the corridor Charlie walked over to this girl.

"Hello, I'm Charlie Bone. I see you are in drama considering you have a purple cape, what is your name"

"Umm, Hi I am called Belle, it's nice to meet you" said the new girl shyly.

"Do you have an endowment, I have, if you do I'll see you in the kings room later on this evening" said confidently by Charlie

"Yeah, I can control all four elements" Said Belle a bit more confidently this time

"Wow, that's great; I can travel through pictures and paintings" Charlie said.

Olivia Vertigo stormed up the corridor with a terrible attitude

"Charlie who is that girl, oh yeah she is the girl who got MY part that i didn't get" Olivia said angrily to Charlie.

Belle walked away with the feeling of being unwelcome after Olivia showed up giving her a scowl.

"Liv, why did you do that we were having quite a good conversation before you arrived what happened in the past should be forgot about" said Charlie looking quite annoyed

"Fine, be that way Charlie; Replace me with some other girl you've only knew for 10 minutes" Said Olivia then she stormed off to her dorm.

Charlie looked confused and he didn't see what he had done wrong nevertheless Charlie made his way to his dorm and met up with his friend Fidelio Gunn.

"Hey Charlie, we better make our way to assembly in a minute" Fidelio said.

"Hello, I know we better go now actually" Said Charlie

Fidelio and Charlie walk down the passage ways and corridors until they reached the assembly hall they passed Manfred and Asa on the way they're getting frowns and scowls.

After an hour of talking, music and news the assembly was over and Charlie and Fidelio made their way to their music lesson.


	2. Chapter 2 The King's Room

Chapter 2 – The King's Room

Charlie, Billy, Tancred and Lysander sat together in the king's room doing their homework when all of a sudden Belle came in looking very flustered she looked like she had seen a ghost; turns out she was lost and walked into Ezekiel's room.

"Well Hello there Belle, sit next to me, Zelda and Asa." Said Manfred, Asa and Manfred gave an arrogant, cheeky grin to Charlie and his friends.

"Looks like she is good friends with the enemies don't it Tanc" said Lysander.

"Yeah, but who actually is it" said Tancred in a confused manor.

"She is the…" Lysander started speaking but Charlie interrupted.

"She is the new girl and she is very nice so don't judge her on the people she has mixed with" Charlie said defensively

Charlie was silent for the rest of the time until Manfred whispered to Belle "Want to see want the kings room is like in full blow" whispered Manfred, that's when he winked at Zelda and The Branko Twins.

Things started to fly across the room mad until Tancred got angry, there was a big gust of wind blew into the moderate sized room pushing everyone against the walls.

BOOM BOOM BOOM, the sound of Lysander's ancestors came into the room making it silence; it was like magic the whole room calmed down and everything was moving to its right place and it seemed like nothing had happened.

"Whoa, that was hectic" said Charlie looking stunned.

"I know right, it is a good job my ancestors came to help us" said Lysander.

Manfred had done this to try and impress Belle but it seemed like she was annoyed; Belle ran out of the room as if she had the intention never to come back.

Charlie followed Belle out of the room.

"Are you okay, you seemed quite annoyed in there" said Charlie trying to be as caring a possible.

"Yeah, I am fine it's just hate boys that show off" said Belle

"I Love you" Charlie felt quite embarrassed when he had said this; he didn't mean to say it, it just came out.

Charlie went red and Belle looked shocked nevertheless Belle Said "I Love you too Charlie"

Then they hugged it wasn't the most romantic place, a cold stone passage way outside of a previous hectic room but it felt so right and it was almost like love at first sight…


End file.
